1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to quality control sampling devices generally and more particularly to rotary samplers which include impellers driven by the material to be sampled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary samplers are known in the prior art. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,179 to Olson. Closely related devices exist in the feed, seed and grain industry and are known as grain tollers. Some examples are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 87,176 to Klinkerman, 198,059 to Vitt and 214,734 to Waugh. While all these references disclose means for taking portions or samples of a large mass of materials, none disclose a sample taking impeller driven by the material to be sampled.